It is desirable to be able to manage sustainable business goals of a business. Today, the most prevalent system is the wide spread attempted use of an individual person tracking their metrics in spreadsheets and email, presentations and documents to display and report their sustainable business goal findings. This technique is prone to errors and misunderstanding and can quickly become complicated and unmanageable.
Other competitive systems include only software tracking modules covering energy, water, sometimes waste and carbon management. These systems have been less successful due to the limited uptake and adoption of full carbon trading in the USA and the limited use to businesses as the only cover two to three areas.
In addition, there have been attempts by accounting software manufacturers to address this problem by scanning the buying records of a business and attempting to assign a carbon value to an item. At best, the assigned value can only be a guess value to the items carbon value and at worst is misleading. These systems offer limited value to the end user and have had limited uptake and appeal.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a sustainable business development management system and method that overcomes the limitations of current systems and method above, and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.